


Dolorosa verdad

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A sus pies se apilaban las<br/>botellas vacías y Danny se sintió asqueado. Era un total y absoluto<br/>fracasado, refugiándose en el alcohol para no admitir que había fallado de<br/>nuevo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolorosa verdad

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers a partir del capítulo 2x23 
> 
> Y el tercero de los fics surgidos del kinkmeme de la comunidad de Lj (a esa a la que os vais a apuntar!)
> 
> Esta vez es triste y angustioso... Espero que sepais perdonarme!
> 
> "Rachel le revela a Danny que no es el padre biológico de Grace y Danny no sabe que hacer. Pero ahí está Ohana para cubrir la espalda. Y cobrar venganza."

A veces tienes la sensación de que tu vida no se mueve a la misma velocidad que el resto del mundo.

Sientes que todo a tu alrededor es un borrón sin importancia, mientras te mueves en un espacio paralelo, más lentamente, como si poco a poco te hundieses en el fondo del mar.

Tal vez por eso comprendía cómo se había sentido Kono.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan insignificante, su vida no tenía ya sentido porque le habían arrebatado todo. Nada merecía la pena, ni hablar, ni comer, ni respirar… ni vivir.

La luz de la pantalla de su móvil parpadeó de nuevo, Steve volvía a llamar. Tenía gracia que esta vez fuese el líder del 5.0 el que había dejado mil mensajes en su contestador, intranquilo por no saber nada de su amigo. Tenía gracia porque Danny no era quien se había ido en busca de Shelbourne.

Sin embargo, esta vez no resultaba divertido.

A sus pies se apilaban las botellas vacías y Danny se sintió asqueado. Era un total y absoluto fracasado, refugiándose en el alcohol para no admitir que había fallado de nuevo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Steve no paraba de hablar de su madre, de todo lo que había descubierto en su viaje a Japón, tras recuperarse del shock inicial, de los acontecimientos relacionados con Malia y Kono. El marine se encontraba tan desconcertado por todo lo ocurrido que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con alguien, y, siendo como era, una persona tan reservada en lo que a emociones se refería, sabía que eso solo podía hacerlo con alguien.

Desde el otro lado del teléfono, no había podido ver las ojeras, ni de los hombros caídos del rubio. Sí había notado el inusual silencio y el tono apagado de su voz, pero lo había achacado a los problemas de su Ohana.

Cuando el marine colgó, el detective volvió a su cama, a acurrucarse a llorar sus miserias en la cama, como había hecho los últimos días.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El comandante Mcgarrett bajó del avión sintiéndose un idiota. Había vuelto a hacerlo, se había ido, dejando a Danny lidiar con los problemas que habían ocurrido y, al volver, no se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle cómo estaba. Simplemente se había dedicado a hablar y hablar sobre su madre, permitiéndose solo un pequeño inciso para preguntar por Kono y Chin.

Tal vez, si se apresuraba, su amigo aún no se habría metido en cama.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando llegó, pero eso nunca había detenido al comandante, que se deslizó en silencio en el interior para encontrarse con un sonido que le oprimió el pecho.

-Santo Dios, Danny. ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo acercándose a la cama y moviendo a su amigo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Mi niña, Steve, mi niña.

-¿Grace? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- se alarmó el marine.

Entre sollozos, Danny le tendió un sobre. El moreno lo estudió con atención.

-Pero… pero… esto… tiene que haber un error.

Ojalá lo hubiese. Eso mismo se había dicho el rubio desde que lo había recibido, pero no, lo ponía bien claro. Su princesa, su pequeña monita, no era suya. Al parecer Rachel ya había dado por perdido su matrimonio mucho antes de lo que el policía se había imaginado y había buscado consuelo en brazos de otro hombre. Y fruto de aquello había sido Grace.

La luz de su vida no era hija suya.

Que no se entendiese mal, a pesar de lo mucho que dolía saber aquello, el rubio la amaba igual, porque él la había tenido en sus brazos al poco de nacer, él la había acunado suavemente, calmándola cuando la pequeña tenía los típicos cólicos de los bebés, la había sujetado, protector, cuando había dado sus primeros pasitos, y había llorado como un idiota cuando había dicho por vez primera "Danno" mientras sonreía y estiraba sus pequeñas manitas para acariciarle la barba.

Pero Rachel había sabido jugar sus cartas, y ahora el rubio no podía hacer nada. Rachel se la llevaría lejos de él y había amenazado con pedir una orden de alejamiento si se le ocurría volver a timbrar en su puerta.

Steve observaba impotente cómo su amigo se marchitaba ante él mientras repetía que no tenía nada, que no quería vivir.

Y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras lo abrazaba y le decía que todo iba a salir bien.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-No esperaba verte aquí- dijo Rachel con voz tensa.

-Me extraña que no te haya pasado por la cabeza que vendríamos.

-Bueno, sí, pero no tu.

-Créeme si te digo que tienes suerte de que sea yo quien está aquí. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o tenemos que discutir esto aquí fuera?

-No hay nada que discutir, pero pasa- dijo la británica haciéndose a un lado. Kono entró con paso decidido.

-No consigo entender por qué has hecho esto.

-Danny merecía saber la verdad.

-¿La verdad? Si es que esa es la verdad, que lo dudo, merecía saberla hace mucho tiempo. No ahora. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te asustaste ante la posibilidad de que Danny decidiese que ya estaba bien de consentirte tus caprichos?

-No se lo dije antes porque no quería hacerle sufrir, en contra de lo que puedas pensar, aún lo quiero.

-¿Por eso le arrebatas a su niña?- Kono empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber dejado ir a Steve con ella. Pero el SEAL estaba demasiado enfadado, y Danny estaba demasiado roto. Durante días había soportado su dolor en soledad, no queriendo aumentar el sufrimiento de su familia, consolando a Chin en los pocos momentos en que lo veían. Sin comer, sin dormir… Rachel merecía todo lo malo que pudiese ocurrirle.

-No se la arrebato. No es suya. Danny tiene que pensar en lo que es mejor para Grace.

-Claro, sin duda lo mejor para ella es cambiar de Estado cada dos años.

Rachel miró al suelo.

-Escúchame, ahora mismo voy a subir a la habitación de Grace y tomaré una muestra de ADN. Charlie tiene todo preparado para realizar los análisis. Espero, por tu bien, que sea verdad que Danny no es el padre, porque quien vendrá después será Steve.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Danny había llorado hasta dormirse, una vez más, en los brazos de Steve, quien lo apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho, ansioso por evitarle todos los males del mundo.

Todavía no había dedicado tiempo a pensar en lo que había ocurrido, solo sabía que la furia le cegaba y que, si ahora mismo tuviese delante a Rachel, le haría lamentar cada una de las veces en las que hirió a su amigo.

En el fondo, Kono tenía razón en evitar que el marine pasase cerca de aquella casa.

Lo que sí tenía claro, es que se iban a realizar las pruebas de paternidad pertinentes, y, si todo era mentira, Rachel no ganaría jamás ningún tribunal de custodia, de eso se encargaría él. Bien pensado, en cuanto Danny estuviese un poco mejor llamaría al general Johnson, éste podría mover un par de hilos.

El SEAL se juró a sí mismo que, mientras él viviese, Danny no iba a sufrir nunca más.


End file.
